Charmed in Sunnydale
by Avatar1990
Summary: All of the Chamed Ones move to Sunnydale to help out with the hellmouth
1. Moving

This is my first time to write fanfiction

**I do not own Charmed**

"Is that everything?" yelled Piper.

"Yes, honey" said Phoebe.

"Well I don't want to forget anything." replied Piper

"Yeah we know." said Paige

"Leo can you orb all the magical things to our new house in Sunnydale, California, so the

movers don't get suspicious?" Piper asked.

"Sure," I said "but can't you just hide most of it in a box or two?"

"Yes, but the potions might break and spill on some other stuff and they might even blow up and then we would be in big trouble!" answered Piper.

"Ok I'll orb the potions, Excalibur, and the Book of Shadows." I said.

Wyatt, who was 18, walked into the empty kitchen and asked, "Why do we have to move?" in a desperate voice.

"Wyatt I already told you it's to save Sunnydale from being completely overtaken by demons." said Phoebe.

"Well I'm told they have many slayers there that are taking care of that problem." said Wyatt.

"Yes but the spiritual nexus was destroyed last year when you healed it somehow and they have a much bigger and worse one than we did, it's called a hell mouth, and it releases ancient demons that can't be vanquished with just one witch." explained Phoebe.

"Oh joy even more demons to vanquish!" said Wyatt sarcastically.

So how was the first chapter of my first fanfiction? Please review and tell me if Imade any major mistakes.


	2. The New House

**I don't own Charmed or Buffy**

At their new house, which was bigger than the manor, upstairs Wyatt and Chris talked.

"Wait, tell me that again." said Chris, who didn't have a girlfriend since he moved.

"We moved to Sunnydale to vanquish demons and stop the hellmouth from opening." said Wyatt who knew that Chris wanted to know more about the slayers sister, Dawn.

"No, not that part but the part about the original slayer having a little sister." said Chris, "How old is she? What is she in to? How hot is she? What's her name?"

"I already told you; I don't know." replied Wyatt.

"Damn you, you lying ass whole!" screamed Chris.

"Sorry I was blessed remember, oh wait you weren't alive then." Wyatt teased, "And yeah I already know that I'm an ass whole, but I normally don't tell lies."

"Stop acting like college students." yelled Paige, who had recently gone through college somehow in her crazy charmed and separate life.

"Oh, sorry Aunt Paige," they said in unison.

"Now pick your rooms and get over it, so I can pick mine." said Melinda, Phoebe's fourteen year old daughter who had recently started taunting them about there arguments, which were really about nothing.

Chris walked into a room that was so big that it could hold 50 people and they could all be comfortable, without a bed. He said this will be mom and dad's bedroom. Then he walked out of that room and walked up to Piper and said to her where her and my room was. He then walked to a different room and looked inside it. He saw that it was kind of small but it had a closet and a big window. So he put a sign on the door saying that it was his.

Wyatt of course had to find the perfect room so he orbed into each room until he found his ideal room and put a note on the door.

Melinda walked into the closest room to her and chose it. Paige and Phoebe chose the last two rooms, besides the attic, basement, living room, and kitchen.

As soon as everyone was done choosing their rooms we started to unpack. Once all our belongings were inside the house we got a call from someone named Willow.

**So how'd you like my second chapter? please R&R**


	3. Introductions

**I do not own Charmed of Buffy.**

This is the third chapter I hope you like it

* * *

"Wait what they already know our phone number?" Paige said after she hung up the phone.

"Well yeah I told them as soon as we got here." Phoebe said "So why did they call?"

"They need help with demons already?" I asked inquisitively.

"No they just want to welcome us here since we moved into their neighborhood; like every other normal person does!" Paige said intensely.

"Can I go over to their house and meet them?" asked Chris suspiciously.

"Sure but no dating the slayer's little sister," said Melinda "we don't want them to turn on us already."

Chris looked at her furiously while everyone else started laughing. Then he asked, "How did you know I wanted to meet her and maybe date her?"

"Hello I'm an empath like my mom, and plus I had a premonition of you going over there and pissing everyone off." Melinda said while laughing.

"Why don't we all go over there and meet them." Piper said smiling since she knew that Wyatt would tease him about this at their house.

We agreed, put on our shoes, and walked to their house. Once inside we talked about demons, magic, and potions. Then we had a semi welcoming semi birthday party, since it was Buffy's birthday. Dawn had made a nice chocolaty cake, which no one could resist. Afterward Chris and Dawn talked for a while and he found out that she was dating someone already. So they just became friends. Then Willow introduced Spike, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Xander, and Anya to us.

Spike said, "Well I hope your bit can help." in an old English voice.

"With you and Willow we might be able to close the hellmouth forever and I can finally leave Sunnydale for good!" Buffy said in her sarcastic voice.

"Buffy don't joke about that it might actually be possible." said Dawn "Thank you for coming to help."

Giles said, "Actually that would take about all of energy in Sunnydale to do that, and I don't think even they could do that. Maybe if we had the Charmed Ones times five. How powerful did you say you were?"

"I'm not one that has much to do with magic." said Xander.

"Hey I have extensive knowledge about the hellmouth since I was a demon." said Anya.

I said, "About the five times the Charmed Ones since Piper had two boys with me; Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda each have more power than them plus Willow, I think that's taken care of."

"Leo's right," said Piper "and Giles don't you have powers too?"

"Yes I do but I don't think that I can help much." replied Giles

"It doesn't matter that much because Wyatt has almost two times the amount of power we have." said Paige "One of the Elders tried to kill him because he had to much concentrated magic."

"So I can leave this hell whole after the hellmouth is destroyed!" said Buffy astonished.

The party ended after that, and we walked back to our house.

* * *

**So how'd you like the third chapter? Please R&R**


End file.
